encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Encantadia (world)
For series 1 go to: Encantadia. Encantadia is a fictional world created for the Philippine fantasy television series (telefantasya) Encantadia, aired on GMA Network. Etymology Emre named the world where they were banished at, Encantadia which means Ang lupain ng mga bagong nilalang. The History of Encantadia Three celestial beings named Emre, his brother Arde and a female named Ether remained neutral during the War in the Heavenly Realm. When the victors were proclaimed, they came to Emre, Arde, and Ether and asked them why they didn't participate in the war and their reason was because they were friends to both sides. With that, they banished the three Bathalas to an uninhabited land. When Emre, Arde and Ether descended on this newly discovered world they decided to call Encantadia, these celestial beings discovered the existence of many small tribes scattered throughout this new world. Emre was displeased at the tribes' behavior as they were barbaric and ruthless. Emre came out with a solution to maintain a balance in their new home. Emre with the assistance of Arde and Ether, created enchanted beings known as Diwatas to inhabit Encantadia. They spread life throughout this world, by creating plants and animals; and filling the world with color to bring tranquility and hospitality to the world of Encantadia. The new denizens built small shrines to worship Emre as their god and called him as Bathala. When Emre discovered Arde and Ether’s relationship as lovers, he announced celestial beings should not be behaved like the mortals; expressing emotions and passions. Emre punished them by transforming Ether into a serpent and Arde into a dragon. Emre enraged Ether when Emre banished Arde to Limbo as the ferryman thus separating Ether and Arde apart for eternalty. Ether did not hide her anger and unleashed her rage by terrorizing denizens throughout the land of Encantadia. Strangely enough, some denizens came to worship Ether as their savior and goddess (Bathaluman). These denizens named themselves as Etherians and the first kingdom called Etheria was born. Etheria flourished with wealth and power to self-proclaim as the ruler of Encantadia and it remained that way for many years. Hidden underneath the shadows of the mighty kingdom of Etheria are the kingdoms of Hathoria, Adamya, Sapiro and Lireo. Hathoria was the second to be established in Encantadia, next to it was the Kingdom of Sapiro, then Adamya, and the youngest of all, Lireo. For many years, Etheria remained glorious as ever. Until, when Etherians tried to steal from "The most powerful Diwata", Esmeralda, her powerful scepter. The Diwata died during the process but has unleashed a powerful curse against Etheria that someone from the same race as her will be the cause of Etheria's downfall; and even took her scepter with her to her death. This caused the Etherians to enslave the Diwata race to prevent Esmeralda's curse. Destiny prevailed a power struggle between light and darkness, thus begins the Epic Saga of Encantadia. Encantadia Encantadia is a magical world that is split into four kingdoms. Adamya in the south, Sapiro in the north, Lireo in the east, and Hathoria in the west. The fallen kingdom, Etheria was in the middle of Encantadia. The peace of Encantadia is kept by the four brilyantes. The Brilyante ng Tubig, Lupa, Hangin, and Apoy which was originally a single Brilyante. Encantadia is the home of the Encantados. The Adamyans and Pashnea hail from Adamya, this is where all the little people and praires live. The Sapiryans that are from Sapiro, are great warriors and is dominated by men. The Diwatas from Lireo, are a race dominated by women. And the Hathors from Hathoria, who are brutal creatures that live for war. See Also *Adamya *Sapiro *Lireo *Hathoria *Etheria (kingdom) Category:Encantadia